


God is a she

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings are randomly talking about God when they find out something new about Klaus - Apocalypse never happened.
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	God is a she

\--3rd P.O.V.--

"Do you reckon God is watching over us?" Allison asked randomly, one day as they ate breakfast. Everyone paused, their eating as they looked up at her. 

"Why would you ask that?" Luther asked curiously, glancing beside him to where Allison sat. 

"I don't know, just with everything, that was going on, I can't help but wonder," Allison responded, Klaus couldn't help but glance over to Ben, smirking slightly before continuing to eat. 

"I don't believe in God," Five commented, once he had stopped eating. "I always thought that if God was real then He would have known about the apocalypse and done nothing," Five added at everyone's confused looks. 

"She," Klaus corrected, not really listening, just hearing the words God and He. Everyone snapped around to face Klaus, they all stared at him as he just continued eating.

It took five minutes for Klaus to even notice that everyone was looking at him, and when he finally figures it out, he stops eating and glances up. His eyebrows rising slightly. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Diego asked leaning forward. Klaus frowns in confusion up at him. "How the hell, do you know if God is she or not?" 

"Because I met her," Klaus commented, his gaze drifting to somewhere else, as he thinks back on that _fun_ time. "And I got to say, it was really disappointing. She is really annoying, and mean," Klaus murmured absentmindedly. His siblings, except for Ben, of course, all frowned in confusion. 

"When did you met her?" Five commented, disbelief filled in his voice. 

"After I died. So probably a couple of weeks ago," Klaus frowns as he glances over at Ben who shrugs in response causing Klaus to roll his eyes. 

"YOU DIED!" Everyone yelled causing Klaus to jump slightly, turning around and staring at his siblings in confusion.

"Yes?" Klaus answered though it sounded more like a question. "What?" Klaus asked. "It's all his fault," Klaus pointed to Ben as he spoke, not caring that no one could actually see him. 

"Me? How is this my fault?" Ben cried in response, finally lifting his head from his book. 

"You're the one that forced me to go after Luther," Klaus responded, shaking his head in annoyance. 

"I didn't tell you to jump on the guy!" Ben snarked back. 

"And if I hadn't, you would have given me some big lecture about not helping him," Klaus whined, by now the two had completely forgotten about their siblings as they fought.

"How do you know I would do that?" 

"Because it's what you always do,"

"I don't always do th-"

"KLAUS!" Diego shouted, catching the two's attention. "When did you die?"

"Was it when Hazel and Cha-Cha tortured you?" Five asked, faintly remembering Klaus talking about something like that.

"You were tortured?" Allison and Vanya both shout in shock.

"Yes, and no it surprisingly wasn't then, it was at that club, that Luther just so happened to go to when he was drunk," Klaus trailed off, before shrugging. His siblings, all turn to stare at Luther with a raised eyebrow who looks slightly guilty but doesn't answer their silent questions. 

"It was also right before I met dad, he was going to say something to me and then they pulled me back to life," Klaus added, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself than anyone else. All his living siblings, all frowned at Klaus who had gone back to eating. They all couldn't help but feel really guilty for not noticing these things about him, I mean their brother died and no one knew!!! 


End file.
